Shameless Questions
by Artsifixial
Summary: Natsu being a Dragon Slayer has acquired the abilities in both magic and strength of a dragon. But he has also the emotional qualities and only have one person in his life. It is a cliche story, but it just came to mind. Possibly 3 chapters, maybe more. Sorry if not updated regularly.


Her eyes made his throat go dry by blinking at him, pleading him to say yes when he wished to stop her and tell her to go away, but he couldn't, not in his current state.

"Come on Natsu! Please say yes, pretty please!"

"I don't think I would do a good work, why not ask Master instead of me? He is like our father right? Isn't it the custom, that the father takes the daughter to the altar?"

"Well yes, it is indeed the custom, but I want it to be you, after all, you are my best friend and I don't know, in a sense, I kind of feel it must be this way you know?"

"Well I think I'll..." He couldn't say no to her, her brown eyes shining in anticipation, wanting, wishing he would say yes to her request. But those words hurt him they made his chest hurt and clench because he loved her, he always loved her but she didn't and he got rejected, crushing him on his soul making it the worst pain he has ever felt. Because he knows, he knows happiness is a privilege and one he can't get anymore. However, he can't take away that privilege to her, his instinct is to make her happy, but it also told him he should be the one with her, not that wretched snowman.

"I don't think... I may be... Alright Lucy, when is the practice?"

"Oh Natsu I knew you would say yes. Well come to the cathedral on Saturday at 8, you don't need to dress properly or anything, just be you ok?"

"Yeah, well um I was leaving on a mission so... Well, um see you later Lucy."

"Yeah bye Nat- oh hey Gray where were you..."

He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to leave now or else, he might explode again, just like that one time. Thinking that she didn't even said his complete name when he left, just remembering that small detail hurt him. If that made him feel sick, then how will he survive being in the altar with her? How can he bear that pain without showing it? He needs time to think about it, and talk to someone, 'Yes, I must talk to Mira when I return, she will know what to do' and with that serious thought, he and his faithful partner left the town to complete the mission, just them both alone, like the times before she appeared.

When they returned to Magnolia it was already Friday, Natsu went to the guild searching for Mira and wishing to tell her everything. During the last year, she was his salvation, she always found a way to comfort him when he couldn't stand it anymore. She was his temporal rock, the hand that always pulled him up when he fell. She was, after all a big sister to him, and a big sister with the motherly aura everyone feels comfortable to be around. Happy had abandoned him as soon as they reached town to go give Charle one of his precious fish, so now he walked alone. His feet automatically guided him through the road he knew so well after all his time going on missions, but there was one place he wished he could be around. Lucy's apartment became prohibited by her, he couldn't even place a feet inside of that cozy home because it's owner ordered him to do so. Ever since she began to date Gray, he couldn't enter, because as she said, he always entered when he wished no matter the circumstances, meaning he could enter on one 'situation' she could be in with her brand new boyfriend.

When he opened the doors to enter the guild, he would enter peaceful, no more hot headed Natsu, unless of course someone insulted him or he saw Gray. He was jealous of him, he always loved Lucy, but she didn't chose him and there was nothing he could do about it, making him feel less than his rival. That's why whenever they began to fight, he would always lose to him feeling weak whenever he would see Lucy watching at the snow freak with such loving eyes, supporting him to win to whoever he would fight with without questioning him. And how come she never looked at him like that? Always saying he was reckless and shouldn't fight his nakama, hitting him when he knocked out someone, but to Gray, she never hit him once, and now he understood why, why he never got her attention, why he was the one punished when both of them barged into her home, why she always ignored him when he was talking and Gray was nearby. He never had her attention, he was just the friend, and the other was the lover. She never saw him more than a friend, a cute boy, that one dense person, someone you just hang out with. But he hurt inside to be seen by her like that, he longed to be seen as the one MAN who brought her to this marvelous place, the one who saved her, someone she could trust with everything, someone who would listen even if she never shut up, the one that loved and longed for her, but that was too much to wish for in his current state, he couldn't grab her attention now, and with the present events, then it would never happen.

He spotted Mira on the bar, cleaning some glasses and watching the current fight on the middle of the guild hall. Just as he was about to seat at one stool, she directed her gaze towards his direction, showing a comforting smile, telling him silently everything was going to be okay, but h knew better.

"Hey Natsu. How did the mission went?"

"It went well, didn't destroy anything again."

"Oh really? Well that's wonderful, now you can get more reward money."

"Yeah, but, how have you been?"

"Oh same old, same old, you know how the guild is."

"Mhm, how... how has she been?"

"Well... she is very happy, you know... with the wedding and everything currently going on."

"..."

"I don't think that what she did to you was right.

"Just let it be Mira."

"No Natsu. You know we all care for your well being, and we all talked about it. We don't think you deserve this. I think you should forget her and begin to date someone you know? I can find you someone you can like Natsu, you can get whatever woman you wish for with your looks, and also your personality is great, you are fun to be around and are very strong, you should have no problem."

"Then... then how come... how come I couldn't get her if I'm as great as you say? He is way better than I'll ever be you know? For example, he has way more fans than I would ever wish I had, not that I care about, but more girls seem to like him, he is stronger than I am, taller, better looking, is more fun to be around, and she loves him, so tell me, how can I even think of myself as great as him? I can never beat him, not even in my dreams, I can take it Mira, I'm a big boy, I know I'll die alone, but you know, I kind of admire him now, because I see that I wish to be like him, I have since we were small. You know, there was this one time when even man fell in love with him instantly, and even with my presence, they never noticed me until I attacked them. "

"..."

"But It's alright, I already acknowledged that fact, besides, I can take care of her from afar. Thanks for this talk Mira, it always helps when someone listens. "

And just like that, he stood up, drank someone's beer left out on the counter and left to his home in the darkest side of the forest, where he could be alone and imagine how his life would be if he was like Gray, but in the end he never could, because he isn't and will never be Gray, for he has her heart and he has nothing, and he knows he will never have, for his heart could never find the space he needs to forget her and replace her, because he can never feel this for someone again, even if he wished for.

Watching her get ready, all the women at the guild frantically running around the room, shouting to each other would have been laughable, but not today. Because he knew this was not for him, she wasn't worried to impress him, to look pretty for him. Today was her special day, one were her dreams would finally come true, when she would change her last name and forget about every problem of her past and future. Just watching her face made his heart beat so hard he just wanted to rip it off and stomp on it to make the pain stop from growing. He couldn't stand watching her so beautiful for someone else, but today he didn't matter, for he would try and make this her favorite memory.

"Lucy..." She just turned around with three girls doing her hair on a beautiful way, making it glow, transforming it into the rays of the sun, and those bright brown eyes looking at him in an exited way.

"Natsu, do I look to you? Do you think he'll like it? I hope he does, he must, we worked so hard today. Oh I'm so nervous! Whatever you do Natsu, don't let me trip, if I do then he won't want me because of my clumsiness, and my makeup would be ruined and-and"

He stopped her rambling by covering her soft lips with his rough hand, watching her with the eyes reserved for her only.

"Don't worry Lucy, letting you fall would be the last thing I do. You look very beautiful also, he will like it, everyone will be jealous of Gray for having the heart of such a beautiful woman. Besides, he must love your clumsiness, it makes you look cute. And the nervousness is just part of the package."

"Thanks, you always know how to calm me down."

"That's because I know you so well."

"And you are my best friend, right?" There it was again, that damned sentence. His heart always stopped when she repeated those words, because they said he will never be more than that, her best FRIEND, and he can't move further from the famous friend zone no mater what.

"Of... of course I'm your best friend." And after those words she stepped forward, her look finished already, and hugged him, her delicate arms around his waist and her face on the warmth of his chest, her sent filling his sensitive nose making small tears begin to appear on his eyes. He raised his arms and hugged her back, wanting this moment to last forever, because it could be the last time he hugged her like that. But she moved quickly from his embrace, looking up to his face saying a silent 'thank you for everything'.

The girls on the room watched the pair in silence, all feeling sorry for the pink haired mage, watching his pained face as she decided to hug him. They were all happy for the blonde, but not liking how she was using him in a selfish way. When Lucy ended the hug, Mira appeared from the door telling them it was time. Lucy moved to the door with wobbly steps and Natsu followed her, admiring her silently from behind. As they reached the entrance of the cathedral, the people who needed to formed a line at the front of the bride and entered through the doors. Natsu and Lucy where the ones left outside the doors. Natsu tightened his grip on her arm, reassuring her he would be there to support her in case anything happened.

And just when he wanted to tell her he will always love her no matter what, the music began, telling them it was time. Both turned to the door and entered. All eyes where on Lucy, the smiling faces whispering on how beautiful she looked, how she shined because of the love she felt. Specially Gray, who watched her from the altar, beside him the priest and Loke, the best man. He was sweating, not wanting to say that single line he was assigned to say. And when they stopped at the front of the stairs, he realized he couldn't let her go, not now, not ever. Now he saw the big mistake he made, promising her he would do the simple role of handing her over to the groom.

"Who is handing over this woman?" The question was asked, he needed to say that line, but he couldn't, for he was paralyzed. He wanted to take Lucy and run away with her on his arms, but he couldn't, for that would be a selfish move by his part, and he can't be selfish with her.

"I-I a..." The words just wouldn't leave his mouth, but he needed to. And with all eyes on him, he was pressured to say those words and continue with the ceremony, but still, he whispered the words.

"I can't hand her over." But they just weren't the correct ones, not taking it anymore, he raised his head and looked at his right where brown eyes looked at him stunned. His own giving up and letting the tears flow on his tanned skin, and just like that, he lost his grip on her arm and began running towards the entrance, where he can be free of this terrible heat stroking him.

All the guests left their eyes on the doors where the young man disappeared from sight. The priest and groom not understanding, but the bride heard him. And surprisingly, she didn't care, wishing to finish the ceremony and going away with her betrothed to celebrate their union. Because after all, she never accepted the feelings of her best friend, knowing he still loved her, but deep inside, she couldn't care less, viewing him as an obstacle to her happiness because all the countless times he ended hurting Gray, entering her apartment, making fun of her and teasing her. Because after all she couldn't see him as the one who took her to this marvelous place, the one who rescued her every time she needed to be saved.

"Well then, uhm, shall we continue with the ceremony?" Gray looked Lucy and nodded to the priest.

"You look beautiful Lucy."

"You look very beautiful yourself"

"Very funny. Can't wait for tonight."

"Don't say that here Gray!"

As they continued their whispered conversation, one person left the cathedral in search for the dragon slayer. The guests looking at her beautiful form leave through the doors. The woman continued to search for him through the town, and she remembered were he and happy went fishing from time to time. When she spotted him, he was on the grass, watching the water of the river flow, his legs on his chest while his arms kept them in place. His chin resting on his knees while tears leaved wet spots on the fabric of his suit. Not caring about her dress, Mira sat beside him and decided to hug him.

"Did- did I ruined her wedding?"

"No... they, they are getting married while we speak."

"Good, I don't want to ruin her happiness."

"But what about your happiness Natsu? You can't be like this."

"I already told you, happiness is a privilege I wasn't lucky to have."

"But why can't you choose someone else Natsu?"

"Because, my magic doesn't allow me. Since Igneel taught me dragon slaying magic, it meant my nature will become like that of a dragon. Meaning that there will only be one being for me to love, not necessarily meaning that being will love me back. And it just happens that Lucy is the only one for me, the only one I'll ever belong to, but she doesn't belong to me."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could have made a plan and make her fall in love with you! This means you'll just suffer the rest of your life."

"But it is ok to me. I already accepted that fact and know I will die alone, so there's no problem at all as long as she is happy." He stood up, the tears still falling from his eyes as he began to walk to his home, ready to dream about his life with a non-existent Lucy.

Meanwhile at the church, everyone wondered what happened to Natsu, but quickly forgot about him when the wedding was almost over. Watching as the kiss that sealed the promises made was done and the new married couple exited the cathedral hand in hand. The bride and groom bid their farewells and left on a carriage toward the train station, leaving to Hargeon, because that was where her adventures began, but the only missing thing was the one who truly found her in that town and saved her from a horrible fate, but it didn't matter to her, for she was happy because it was not the pink haired man here with her, but his rival who she saw as her perfect match.

After all the wedding ordeal, Natsu went on more missions than ever, making it a rare event to even see him at the guild anymore. He just couldn't bear think how his love was with another man. Even after four months, he couldn't see her and not begin to cry. Mira didn't bother him anymore after he explained his reasons. The people who assisted the wedding didn't made comments about how he fled like the coward he was. And she, she was still so beautiful, even If she had Gray's scent all over her sometimes, he couldn't stop looking at her with his loving eyes. Every time he came to the guild, the couple would be all over each other, and he just took a random paper from the mission board and told Mira he would take that mission. He loved the jobs that took too long, but at the same time abhorred them, because he couldn't see her everyday.

After ten torturous months, he had hope. The love birds had a very heavy fight, and even stopped talking to each other. Lucy moved to her old apartment from her shared one floor house with Gray. That's when he took the decision to try and win her heart. He would become whatever she wished he were or fix what needed to be fix in order for her to accept him and cherish him the same way he did. Once he obtained the courage, he walked towards her apartment and instead of climbing the window like he always did almost two years ago, he knocked on the door and waited for her to appear. When the door was opened he saw her with tear stained eyes, her cheeks flushed and messy hair. When she looked up to see who it was, her eyes widened.

"Natsu.."

"Hello Lucy."

"Its-its been forever since I last saw you. Why did you run away that day, I needed you when all- all this happened, what happened, don't you think of me as your best friend anymore?"

"Lucy, you know I can't see you as my friend anymore, you know I've always wanted more. But you broke me and I couldn't bear to see you with him."

"Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry, I should have chosen you, you have always been there for me and an-and I thank you by hurting you."

"Don't worry Lucy, it's not your fault you can't love me. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay."

"Natsu, how about we go on a mission, for the old times, just... just you and me and try to catch up?"

"Yeah, that... it would be nice. Want to go tomorrow, I know you need to pay rent soon if you want to keep this place."

"You never forgot did you?"

"Of course not, I already told you, I can't forget anything about you."

" Then until tomorrow Natsu, I hope we can talk about all we've missed about each other."

And after that brief conversation, they said goodbye to each other and as Lucy closed the door. Natsu couldn't help but feel light headed, thinking about the possible outcomes of the future, and in most of them he conquered her heart and had his dreams come true.

* * *

AN:

I am already in the third, maybe second chapter but i don't know how to continue, so if you have any ideas, they will all be appreciated, also tell me if there are mistakes or something to be fixed since this is not my first language, so thank you if you have any ideas. Also i will make a poll where you choose whether Natsu gets Lucy or he ends up forever alone. (I don't know why I make Natsu suffer when he is my favorite character.)


End file.
